Sisters
by Aisyah
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever. It's about Fuuko. Wanna know more? just read and you'll know.


Flame of Recca characters doesn't belong to me but to Anzai Nobuyuki. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you'll like it. Thanks to **Lynn-chan** for editing my fic. Have fun reading.

******  
Sisters -  Aisyah aNiMe  
******

"Rika!! What are you doing?!! Keep out from my bedroom!! Go away!!" Fuuko yelled angrily at her sister.  
"Why should I??" Rika countered.  
"Because I told you so!!!"  
"Well, I don't want to get out!!" Then, Rika saw a picture of a young boy beside Fuuko's bed, "Oh.. who is this? Your boyfriend, Fuuko?"  
"It is none of your business!! Get out of my bed, you baka girl!!"  
"Hey!! How dare you called me baka.. you baka!!"  
"I'm not baka.. you are!!"  
"No.. you!!!"

Suddenly.. "Hey!! What's all the noise here??"  
"Mom, she called me baka!!"  
"Well.. it's because she doesn't want to get out of my room.. don't you understand the meaning of 'Keep Out'?"  
"Hey.. don't argue.. now.. Ririka.. what are you doing in your sister's bedroom?!" asked Fuuko's mother.  
"I was just trying to...... see..what's.. in her.. room.." Rika answered nervously.  
"What do you want to know so much about in Fuuko's room, Ririka? Hmm??" asked her mother again.  
"Nothing.. I just wanna see what's in her room.. Is it wrong??"  
"Well.. if your sister doesn't allow you to do so.. Then, it is wrong.."  
"See.. you baka!! Even mom doesn't allow you to be in my room..."  
"Fuuko!! Don't call your sister baka again... you must understand and respect each other as sisters..."  
Fuuko looked mortified. "Respect her?! Never!!" she yelled, running into her room and slamming the door on sister.  
"Mom.. why doesn't Fuuko like me?"  
"What? No, no.. she likes you... she loves you. Only in different, more subtle way."  
"But.. she's never be kind to me, ever since I was born.." Rika pouted sadly, before quietly going into her own room. Her mother couldn't do anything. Didn't what _to_ do, so with a shake of her head, she went back to the kitchen.

After a little while, Fuuko decide to go out and play or maybe pick a fight with Recca, if only to let out some steam. She went to the park, but a rumble from her stomach showed just how hungry she was. She stopped by a nearby restaurant to get a quick bite. While she was eating, Rika suddenly popped up from behind.  
"Hi, Fuuko!! Whacha eating? Ooh.. can I join??"  
Fuuko was so shocked, but it diminished right away to be replaced by a scowl, "What are you doing here, you baka!!"  
"Hey," Rika protested, "Mom told you not to call me baka!!"  
"Oh, like I care.. Mom doesn't know.."

They didn't realise people were looking at them.

"Ok.. then I'll tell her.."  
"If you do.. I'll beat you up!"  
"Oh.. like I'm scared of you!! I'm not scared at all. You wanna fight??"  
"Sure!! You'll lose for sure... baka!!"  
Suddenly, a frazzled waiter appeared by the table, trying to calm them down, "Miss! Please don't fight.. try to calm down!!"  
"No way!!!!!" they both yelled simultaneously. The waiter got one look at their furious expressions and cleverly scuttled away. Suddenly, Recca came out from nowhere, evidently here to eat.. and saw Fuuko was fighting with her sister.

"Hey, guys-I mean, girls!! Try to calm down a bit!! Be cool!!" he shouted from afar.  
"Fuuko doesn't like to be cool.. She just like to fight, and I'll be her opponent for today."  
"Who said that I'm not cool.. you baka!!"  
"Hey!! I'm not baka!!"  
"Yes, you are!!"  
Recca sighed, exaperated, "Hey, you two, stop it. Many people looking at you right now.." Fuuko was suddenly aware of the gathering crowd and felt her cheeks turn tomato-red. She gave her younger sister an irritated glance.  
"We'll finish this tomorrow. At home." Turning around, she immediately left the restaurant premises.  
"Of course!" Rika retorted hotly, also aware of the crowd.

Fuuko was simply walking around the small town, grumbling and muttering and attracting stares from the other pedestrians, and when it was getting dark, she headed for home. When she arrived, throwing her sneakers off to one side, she tried to go to sleep early, the weariness taking its toll after a long day. But for some reason, she couldn't go to sleep and she didn't know what to do, or what was wrong. On a spur of a decision, she entered her little sister's room and found her in deep slumber.  
She started to think. Why was she always being mean to Rika? _Ever since she was born... _She did feel as if were being unfair to her sister, but her stubborness didn't allow her to change attitude towards Rika. _Never!!_ After a little while of quiet staring, she felt tired all over again and went to sleep. _Rika..._  
The next morning was bright and sunny, but Fuuko hardly noticed since she was late to go to school. She was in such a hurry that she even skipped breakfast, much to her disgruntlement. On her way to school, she saw Rika with her friend in a candy shop, picking out the colourful candy from the big containers. By chance, Rika saw her at the same moment and tried to catch up to her. She had to battle Fuuko, just like she promised.  
But as she crossed the street to Fuuko's side, a car was came zooming up from behind her and hit her with such a force that a sickening crunch could be heard. Fuuko could do nothing, her mouth open in shock. She was stunned to the ground.  
_You idiot, Rika's being hit by a car!!_ Her mind screaming at her to move, she ran to Rika's side and spoke to her, trying to get a response. But there was none. Her heart broke and scattered into uncountable pieces of glass, her tears trailing down her cheeks in streams.

_Oh, Rika.. Rika.. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. Mom was right, we're sisters, yet.. I was stupid, I was so stupid! I shouldn't have set the battle between you and me, I shouldn't have tried to pick a fight!.. Now, because of me, you're dying. I'm sorry, Rika. My sister. I wish you could hear me now. Hear as I admit that I have always loved you, and I will always love you._  
_As your family. As your sister._


End file.
